El Juicio
by Hambo4
Summary: zim es enjuiciado por los crímenes que hizo en su planeta


Planeta Juzgamentia. Hay una masiva concentración de Irkens intentando entrar en una imponente estructura situada en el planeta]

[Sala De Juicios Del Planeta Juzgamentia. Alguien con los ojos vendados asciende en una plataforma en el centro de una sala con aspecto cruel. Detrás suyo, flotan tres Cerebros de Control Irken. Enormes monitores anuncian "ZIM" en letras monstruosas. Espectadores entre sombras están observando desde balcones por toda la sala. Muy impresionante.]

Los Cerebros:

IRKEN: ZIM. Tu hora ha llegado. Prepárate para todo lo que mereces.

[La venda que tiene ZIM en los ojos cae sola. ZIM mira alrededor, fijándose en toda la multitud que le rodea y las imágenes de su cara y su nombre que están siendo mostradas en enormes monitores]

ZIM:

Eeeeeh, una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Es eso de lo que va todo esto? ¡Ya me preguntaba por qué me habían dado una paliza y me habían transportado desde la Tierra aquí! ¡UNA FIESTA PARA ZIM!

Los Cerebros:

SILENCIO! Todo será aclarado, ZIM.

[Los ojos de los Cerebros Irkens brillan de forma extraña. Su voz se sigue oyendo en eco por toda la sala.]

ZIM:

Eeeeeh, esto es una fiesta, animaos. Eh, ¿puedo hacer una llamadita?

[Interior de la Casa De ZIM. GIR está viendo una especie de bestia mono en televisión. La imagen cambia repentinamente a ZIM en una cabina de teléfono en Juzgamentia.]

GIR:

¡¿MONO?! ¡NO ME DEJES, MONO!

ZIM:

Olvida el apestoso mono, GIR. Los Altezas me han invitado a esta "fiesta", y está tan muerta como la muerte.

GIR:

Quéee triiiiste.

ZIM:

Hasta que vuelva, tú te encargarás del Láser Orbital Mortal. Es fácil: simplemente pulsa el botón.

[Un pequeño pedestal aparece cerca de GIR. Hay un botón encima.]

GIR (señalando el botón):

Pulsar el mono?!

ZIM:

Sí, GIR... el botón es un mono.

[GIR pulsa el botón. Una ventana se abre en la pantalla del televisor y, a través de ella, vemos el Láser Orbital Mortal ser desplegado. Lanza un brillante halo de condenación a la Tierra.]

GIR:

WOOO!

ZIM:

Ves? Fácil. Sigue haciendo eso hasta que vuelva. Buen trabajo, GIR.

[GIR saluda mientras pulsa el botón como un loco. ZIM corta la transmisión.]

[Sala De Juicios Del Planeta Juzgamentia. ZIM asciende de nuevo en una plataforma. Se gira a los Cerebros.]

ZIM:

Vamos, adoradme rápido! Cada segundo que paso fuera de la Tierra es tiempo perdido! TIEMPO DE ZIM! Porque... YO SOY ZIM! ¿Lo sabéis?

Un Cerebro:

Hace ruidos.

Otro Cerebro:

Ruidos molestos.

Los Cerebros:

No diremos nada hasta que llegen Los Altezas.

[Se oye una tremenda explosión y vemos la nave Masiva volar por encima de la Sala De Juicios]

Los Cerebros:

Los Altezas han llegado.

[Los Altezas, Rojo y Púrpura, se teleportan a la sala, para disfrute de la multitud. Se trasladan a un podio central.]

Rojo (a la multitud):

Gracias, gracias.

Púrpura:

Ahora CALLAOS!

[La multitud se calla al instante]

ZIM:

MIS ALTEZAS! Realmente ES una fiesta sorpresa! Me honoráis en las partes más jugosas y gelatinosas de mi squidelispooch!

[Los Altezas miran a ZIM con odio concentrado. ZIM está feliz]

Púrpura:

Muy bien, ZIM. (a los cerebros) ¡Empezad ya!

Cerebros:

Como ordenéis. EMPEZAMOS.

[La multitud estalla en gritos. Las luces cambian de repente, centrándose en ZIM. Se ve guaaaay.]

Los Cerebros:

ZIM, prepárate para el REPLAY. Todos tus recuerdos se harán públicos. Tu vida será vista por todos.

ZIM:

Oooooh... MI increíble ZIM-vida? MOLA!

[Los Altezas tienen una terrorífica mirada malvada. Un monitor aparece y conecta unos cables al ID PAK de ZIM, su mochila de identidad que contiene su personalidad y recuerdos. Los monitores de la Sala De Juicios se encienden]

Los Cerebros:

AHORA, OBSERVA TU PASADO, ZIM... TU PASADO...

ZIM:

MI FUTURO?!

Los Cerebros:

NO! TU PASADO! Presta atención!

[Vemos imágenes del pasado de ZIM en el monitor]

[Fábrica Irken]

Voz Electrónica:

Bienvenido a la vida INFANTE IRKEN.

ZIM:

Te quiero, frío brazo robot sin sentimientos.

[Minutos más tarde. Cámara De Descargas]

Voz Electrónica:

Ya tienes dos minutos de vida, infante. Prepárate para ser rellenado con todo el CONOCIMIENTO IRKEN!

ZIM (lindisimo):

okidoki.

[La máquina le coloca su ID PAK y descarga la información.]

Voz Electrónica:

ACTUALIZACIÓN COMPLETA! Te ha sido asignado un nombre. IDENTIFÍCATE.

ZIM:

(parpadea) SOY ZIM! Ése era TODO el conocimiento? ME ABURRE! Y tantos fallos! 40 shmillones de fallos para ser exactos, empezando por-

[Manos robóticas lo lanzan fuera de su asiento y lanzan desde un agujero a otro infante Irken a la silla]

ZIM:

Aún no había acabado! EH! QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!

Infante:

Ummmmm...

ZIM:

Esta es MI habitación. Búscate la tuya!

[ZIM lanza al infante Irken al agujero del que venía. La máquina se atasca con éste y los siguientes infantes que van cayendo. La Cámara de Descargas entera se estropea, y empieza a echar chispas y humo.]

[Travelling al exterior del Planeta Irk]

[La ciudad, mítica y encendida, se ve envuelta en monstruosos arcos de energía que la vuelven oscura y silenciosa, excepto por unas sirenas]

[El REPLAY se detiene]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia. Todos los ojos de la sala se centran, llenos de odio, en ZIM]

Los Cerebros:

Ese día acabó siendo conocido como HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA. El planeta Irk fue invadido por la oscuridad durante cinco años.

ZIM:

IMPRESIONANTE. Muchos estarían contentos con dos, pero yo... CINCO! Supera eso, TÚ!

[ZIM señala a un bebe Irken, que lo mira confuso]

[Misterioso Lugar Oscuro]

[Las cabezas de dos figuras ven el juicio a través de una pantalla en algún lugar oscuro y cercano. Sólo vemos sus siluetas. Hablan en susurros]

Figura Uno:

Todo va bien. No sospecha nada.

Figura Dos:

Estúuuupido!

Figura Uno:

Shhh! Hay más!

ZIM:

Más ZIM! Venga! MÁS ZIM!

[REPLAY. Área de Entrenamiento Militar. ZIM es un poco más mayor. Se sienta cerca de cientos de filas de jóvenes Irkens, llevando holo-visores y descargando nuevos datos. Todos realizan simulaciones militares. ZIM se quita el visor y lo observa, irritado]

ZIM:

ABURRIDO! Diez años y aún seguimos en este tapón educativo! Cuándo podremos ver la superfície del planeta?!

[ZIM se gira a los jóvenes Irkens que tiene al lado, que resultan ser versiones monas y jóvenes de Rojo y Púrpura]

ZIM:

Cuando YO sea Alteza, las cosas serán distintas.

Púrpura:

Tú? Alteza? QUÉ LOCURA!

ZIM:

La gente de Irk debe conocer mi PODER!

SKOODGE!

[Señala a un joven Skoodge]

Pareces influenciable.

Skoodge:

Lo soy!

ZIM:

Escapa conmigo a la superfície!

Skoodge:

Suena horrible, pero VALE!

[Los dos se van corriendo, súper felices. Idiotas.]

[Profundidades del Planeta Irk]

ZIM:

Ya casi hemos llegado, Skoodge! No lo sientes, idiota?!

Skoodge:

SÍ! SÍ! LO ESTOY SINTIEN-DO!

[Un Droide de Seguridad se planta delante de los dos]

ZIM:

Rápido, Skoodge. Nombra esa máquina.

Skoodge:

DROIDE DE SEGURIDAD DERMIS PROWLER.

ZIM:

Bieen. Y cómo funciona?

Skoodge:

Detecta moción. Persigue. Duele MUCHO.

ZIM:

BUEN TRABAJO SKOODGE!

[ZIM lanza a Skoodge por un corredor y el robot se pone a perseguirle instantáneamente. Skoodge le esquiva, causando que el robot choque contra varias piezas de maquinaria. Cada golpe causa más daños en el robot. ZIM asciende rápidamente por las escaleras. El robot lanza a Skoodge por los aires, y éste pasa volando por encima de ZIM]

Skoodge:

¡CÓGEME! ¡QUIERE MI CEREBRO!

[Skoodge sigue volando por los aires hasta irse fuera de la pantalla, mientras ZIM le levanta el pulgar, sin mirarle siquiera. Daños y explosiones ocurren debajo de ZIM]

ZIM:

EXCELENTE TRABAJO, SKOODGE!

[ZIM saca la cabeza por el portal que da a la superfície]

[Exterior del Portal Irken a la Superfície. No vemos lo que ve ZIM, pero desprende una brillante luz]

ZIM:

LIBERTAD! Hmmm... UN MUNDO LAMENTABLE, ESPERANDO QUE YO LO CONVIERTA EN GENIAL!

[ZIM sonríe a la luz hasta que un enorme BOOM le distrae. Skoodge sale del Portal Irken, gritando y corriendo hacia la superfície. El robot le persigue. ZIM mueve su cabeza, sonriéndole a Skoodge. Hay otra serie de BOOMS y el planeta entero es invadido por la oscuridad. Fin del REPLAY]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[La sala está silenciosa. ZIM sonríe y aplaude]

Los Cerebros:

Ese día acabó siendo conocido como HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA PARTE DOS. Cuatro terribles años más de oscuridad para Irk.

ZIM (lleno de orgullo):

A la gente le ENCANTA la oscuridad. Pero basta de hablar del pasado. Hablemos del presente. ¿Me van a dar una estatuilla de ZIM? Algún tipo de premio...

[Misterioso Lugar Oscuro]

[Las dos figuras siguen mirando la pantalla]

Figura Uno:

Cada palabra sella su propia condenación.

Figura Dos:

Pronto nos libraremos de ZIM para siempre- Eh!

[De repente, el techo desaparece y el lugar oscuro se llena de luz, revelando que las dos figuras son en realidad Los Altezas con una manta encima, con dos linternas apuntándoles a las caras. Un bedel Irken con un carrito de lavandería está aguantando la manta]

Bedel:

Oh! Mis Altezas! No les había visto.

[Los Altezas se levantan. Tosen, avergonzados. RESULTA QUE SEGUIMOS EN...]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

Rojo:

Ehhh... uh... Estábamos...

Púrpura:

Nos hemos perdido.

[Rojo abofetea a Púrpura. ZIM interrumpe]

ZIM:

EH! Prestad atención! Os estáis perdiendo mi fiesta!

Púrpura:

NO ES UNA FIESTA, ZIM! ES UNA EVALUACIÓN DE EXISTENCIA IRKEN! Y TÚ ESTÁS-

[Se tapa la boca con la mano]

ZIM:

EVALUACIÓN DE EXISTENCIA? Pero... ESO es para criminales... y payasos del espacio.

[Sin ninguna razón aparente, un monísimo infante Irken aparece y se sienta en las rodillas de Púrpura. Es adorable]

Pequeño Timmy (monísimo):

Señó Púrpura? Hábleme de la Evaluación de Existencia Irken.

Púrpura (en voz simpática):

Verás, pequeño Timmy, es un juicio para Irkens defectuosos. Sabes lo que es un juicio, ¿no, Timmy?

[Púrpura hace cosquillas a Timmy en el ombliguito y Timmy ríe tonta y adorablemente. Es tan adorable que te pones enfermo de verlo. Es así de lindo]

Púrpura:

Claro que sí. Di, ves este ID PAK en tu espalda?

Pequeño Timmy (riendo tontamente):

No! Mi cabeza no gira tanto!

[El público hace "oooooh". Es tan lindo]

Rojo (sonriendo):

Hah hahh. Bueno, todos lo llevamos. Contienen todos los recuerdos colectivos de todos los Irkens anteriores a nosotros. Nuestras personalidades, nuestro poder, nuestras puntuaciones máximas, todo aquí.

Púrpura:

Pero a algunos Irkens les son asignados ID PAKs averiados. Éstos se llaman "Defectuosos" y deben ser desactivados, borrados, no recordados nunca más.

ZIM:

Un mundo que no recuerda a ZIM?

Pequeño Timmy:

Gracias señó Púrpura! YO LISTO AHORA!

Púrpura:

¡El niño sabe demasiado! ¡A LAS MAZMORRAS CON ÉL!

[Unos guardias se llevan a rastras al pequeño Timmy, que grita]

ZIM:

Um... Creo que ha habido un error.

Esto que estáis viendo es BUEN material.

Por qué estoy en juicio?

Cerebro Izquierdo:

Buen material?

Cerebro Derecho:

Cree que esto es buen material.

Los Cerebros:

ESTÁ CONDENADO.

[ZIM mira a su alrededor. Los Altezas ríen maníacamente, y el público pronto hace lo mismo. Incluso los Cerebros ríen. Las cosas no pintan bien, y ZIM lo sabe.]

[Fundido a negro]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[ZIM está jugando a videojuegos. Un guardia le da con un palo de electroshocks. ZAP!]

Los Cerebros:

Eh! Presta atención, ZIM! Estás en juicio!

ZIM:

Quéh? Ah, sí. Eso.

[El monitor muestra otra escena]

[Planeta Vort. Laboratorio Científico]

[ZIM, en ropa de científico, está en una fila de científicos. El Científico Jefe habla con la Todopoderosa Alteza Miyuki]

Científico Jefe:

Alteza Miyuki, bienvenida a la Novena Estación De Investigaciones de Vort. Nos honora usted con su visita.

Todopoderosa Alteza Miyuki:

Cuénteme en qué estan soñando mis mejores mentes para el Imperio.

Científico Jefe:

Bueno, está nuestra coseja de producción de energía infinita. Y Lard Nar aquí ha empezado a trabajar un diseños preliminares para su nueva Nave Líder.

[Cerca del generador de energía, Lard Nar, un Vortiano, saluda a Miyuki y presenta orgullosamente un model holográfico de la aún no construida Nave Masiva]

ZIM:

VENGA! Esa cosa nunca volará!

[ZIM señala al holograma y luego a Miyuki]

Todopoderosa Alteza Miyuki:

Operador, quién es esta pequeña criatura?

Científico Jefe (avergonzado):

Eh... ZIM, Mi Alteza. Viene de Irk. Destruye todo lo que toca, así que pensaron que sería genial en investigación militar.

ZIM:

Basta de coba. MIRAD! He hecho una coseja de ABSORCIÓN de energía infinita! Es rechoncha!

Científico Jefe:

NO! Aléjala de la coseja de producción de energía infinita!

[La criatura de ZIM se traga toda la maquinaria generadora de energía. Crece fuera de control, cargándose su pequeño collar. Se come a la Todopoderosa Alteza Miyuki. Sale del edificio, destruyéndolo y dejando una fila de explosiones. ZIM levanta los brazos, victorioso de alguna manera]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

Rojo:

LA TODOPODEROSA MIYUKI fue tragada por una masa gigante por culpa TUYA?

Zim (incómodo):

No, me llamó la semana pasada.

Sí... se encuentra bien. En serio.

[Los Altezas miran a ZIM con cara de odio]

Los Cerebros:

Este es un horrible descubrimiento, que no debe tomarse a la ligera. VENGA, descanso para comer!

[Cafetería de la Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[ZIM se sienta delante de una bandeja de comida. Unos guardias están detrás suyo. Ve a los Altezas comiendo en una mesa distinta, sentados con otros Irkens. Parece la "mesa popular" de una cafetería escolar.]

ZIM (a sí mismo):

Esto se está haciendo eterno! NUNCA debí dejar a GIR al cargo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo mal que estará fracasando en la Tierra.

[Tierra, Enorme Fortaleza De GIR - Noche]

[En la Tierra, la humanidad ha reconstruido el planeta. Todo está a imagen de GIR. Dentro de una Enorme Fortaleza De GIR, una ceremonia de coronación tiene lugar. GIR se sienta en un trono, rodeado por enromes estatuas de sí mismo. Los humanos, vistiendo trajes de GIR, le sirven]

Humano:

Has conquistado nuestro pueblo con tu poderoso cañón láser, y te lo agradecemos. ADOREMOS TODOS A NUESTRO NUEVO MAESTRO, este... extraño PERRITO GRUMOSO!

[El humano le pone a GIR un medallón en el cuello. A GIR le gusta. Hace "squeak!" en señal de aprobación.]

[Cafetería de la Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[Dos Irkens caminan cerca de ZIM, llevando bandejas y hablando]

Irken Uno:

Qué, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Defectuoso o inocente?

Irken Dos:

Oh, ZIM? Defectuoso, de toda la vida. Esta Evaluación es sólo una formalidad para que puedan librarse de él oficialmente.

ZIM:

Formalidad? Estupideces. La justicia vencerá! Los Altezas harán que así sea!

[Los Altezas apartan sus bandejas de un manotazo]

Rojo:

VALE! Fin del descanso! ACABEMOS CON ESTA FORMALIDAD!

[Los ojos de ZIM se abren con terror. Escupe comida]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

Los Cerebros:

LA EVALUACIÓN CONTINÚA. Preparaos para más del horrible REPLAY de ZIM.

Cerebro Derecho:

Pero... Sus datos hacen que me duela el cerebro. Necesitamos más cerebros para filtrar el dolor...

ZIM:

Perdón! Qué tal si, para variar, mostramos algunos de mis... gloriosos actos de obediencia! Como durante el entrenamiento de Invasores!

[Los monitores enseñan más imágenes. ZIM hace gestos a los Altezas para que se lo miren]

[Auditorio del Planeta Devastis]

[El auditorio está lleno de Invasores Iniciados que están siendo sermoneados por el Alteza Spork]

Alteza Spork:

Y como vuestro nuevo Alteza, estoy orgulloso de decir que vosotros, Invasores en Prácticas, sois el FUTURO del IMPERIO! Así y todo soy más alto que vosotros. SALUDADME!

[Entre la multitud, ZIM saluda]

ZIM:

Hoo!

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[La película se para]

ZIM:

Veis? Os gusta la obediencia!

Rojo:

Espera. Creo que recuerdo más cosas ocurriendo aquél día.

[La película continúa]

[Auditorio del Planeta Devastis]

[Los Irkens en prácticas saludan al Alteza Spork. ZIM habla con unos Rojo y Púrpura en edad de Invasores]

Púrpura:

ZIM, no has hecho nada más que traer horror a este imperio desde que NACISTE... y AHORA te estás entrenando para ser un INVASOR?! POR QUÉ?! O sea... ESTÁS ENFERMO!

ZIM:

Hah... Adulaciones aparte, cuando yo sea Alteza haré que el IMPERIO pague por haberme hecho esperar tanto para dominarles!

Rojo:

Sí, bueno, si yo fuera Alteza, probablemente te pondría en juicio para que defendieras tu vida. Sip, ESO es probablemente lo que haría. Mmmhmmmm.

[Vemos que ZIM tiene una especie de objeto con forma de disco]

Púrpura:

Eh, ¿qué es eso?

ZIM:

Oh, ¿esto? Solía pertenecer a mi coseja de absorción de energía antes que creciera monstruosamente y saliera hacia el espacio. Recordáis? Ese pequeñín solía amar esta cosa. Me sorprende que no haya vuelto a por ella después de todos estos-

[El techo es destruido por una terrorífica masa enorme que fue el antiguo experimento de energía de ZIM. Ruge maníacamente, aterrorizando a todos los Invasores en prácticas. El monstruo agarra al Alteza Spork y se lo traga. Rojo, Púrpura y ZIM sueltan un chillido de terror. Caos.]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

ZIM:

EH! ¡NO VALE USAR DOS FLASHBACKS DE MONSTRUO SEGUIDOS! Eso es una regla, no?!

Rojo (despertando del shock):

Es hasta más horrible de lo que imaginaba! El Alteza Spork TAMBIÉN fue comido por la cosa de ZIM... como si sólo fuera un chicle!

Los Cerebros:

TÚ eres responsable de la muerte de DOS Altezas Todopoderosos?

ZIM:

NOOO, SPORK ESTÁ BIEN! Vengaaa!

[todos lo miran con odio]

Bueno, ¿qué pasa con la gloria de mi actuación en la Operación Juicio Final Uno?

[Flashback en el monitor]

[Zona de Lanzamiento Militar Irken]

[ZIM está delante de Rojo y Púrpura, que ahora son Altezas]

Púrpura:

Vale, ZIM, este es el mejor momento del Imperio. Y TÚ eres el encargado de mirarlo todo desde este círculo!

[Vemos que ZIM está dentro de un pequeño círculo dibujado en el suelo]

ZIM:

Pero-

Rojo:

No, no! No salgas del círculo. Quédate justo ahí! HAZNOS ESTAR ORGULLOSOS, ZIM!

[ZIM saluda. Los Altezas se van. ZIM intenta obedecer sus órdenes. Pero la seducción de la destrucción es grande...]

ZIM:

MI IMPERIO ME NECESITAAAA!

[ZIM sale dramáticamente del círculo y sale corriendo fuera de la pantalla. Oímos los sonidos de un robot gigante]

Irken:

Eh, ¿alguien ha visto el Mech #4 de Batalla? Tengo queaaAAAAAAGHH!

[Un robot enorme (de "The Nightmare Begins", el primer episodio) aparece en pantalla y provoca un caos enorme y familiar]

[Un Juzgado, algo más tarde]

[ZIM, de pie entre las ruinas de la ciudad, está en otro juicio con un solo Cerebro de Control, éste más pequeño y con diferente color de ojos. Los Altezas observan el juicio. El robot enorme puede ser visto cerca de allí]

Cerebro de Control:

INVASOR ZIM, POR ARRUINAR TÚ SOLO LA OPERACIÓN JUICIO FINAL UNO-

Púrpura:

Eh, dónde ha ido ZIM?!

[ZIM se ha desvanecido. Inmediatamente, un tanque ridículamente enorme con forma de araña/cangrejo aparece, con la pequeña cabeza de ZIM asomando de encima. Parece valiente, pero chalado.]

ZIM:

¡SOY UN INVASOR! ¡MIRADME! WOOOOO!

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[El flashback acaba. ZIM está incómodo]

ZIM:

Uh... Qué tiempos aquellos, ¿eh?

Rojo:

ERES UN MONSTRUO, ZIM. Todo lo que tocas es destruido!

ZIM:

Eh, no todo lo que hago acaba en horribles explosiones!

[Los monitores muestran un rápido montaje de un montón de cosas yendo increíblemente mal por culpa de ZIM: satélites estallando, enormes monstruos atacando, pequeños monstruos atacando, etcétera. Mientras se proyecta, vamos cortando a ZIM, al que vemos cada vez más preocupado. Nerviosamente, levanta ambos pulgares a los Altezas. Éstos se giran. El montaje de imágenes continúa

[Un precioso campo - Día]

[ZIM está sentado en un precioso campo, solo. Es muy pacífico]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[ZIM está complacido]

ZIM:

Veis? Eso es pacífico.

[Un precioso campo - Día]

[ZIM, sentado en el campo, se rasca el trasero]

[El planeta en el cual está el precioso campo estalla]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

ZIM:

EEEH! HEMOS DICHO QUE NO MÁS EXPLOSIONES!

Trampa! Trampa!

Rojo:

Hemos visto suficiente, ZIM. No has sido más que una maldición para el Imperio. Si los Altezas Miyuki y Spork estuvieran aquí, estarían de acuerdo.

ZIM:

Bueno, ya que lo dice, llamo como testigo sorpresa al ALTEZA SPORK!

[ZIM señala a la audiencia, desde la que el Alteza Spork se levanta. La multitud se sorprende. Spork tiene buen aspecto.]

Spork:

Sí, he vuelto de mis vacaciones para reclamar mi posición como líder del Imperio Irken! ¿NO ES BONITO ESO? Mi primer acto será el perdonar al poderoso y beneficial Invasor ZIM!

ZIM (como si hubiera ganado un concurso de belleza):

Yeeehooo!

[ZIM baja del podio. Rojo y Púrpura lo observan, confusos, mientras ZIM se va de la sala]

[Espacio. ZIM escapa volando del planeta en su Mini-Nave, feliz como un cerdo, tarareando la música más alegre jamás creada]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

El Alteza Spork sigue hablando. Rojo y Púrpura se le acercan lentamente.]

Spork:

...y como mi veinticinqueno acto como líder, ordeno la construcción del Palacio Commemorativo de Nachos de Invasor ZIM...

Rojo:

Eyy...unmomento...

[Rojo clava su dedo en Spork. Se abre un agujero y Spork se desinfla. Era un modelo inflable al fin y al cabo. Rojo recoge el equivalente Irken de una grabadora, aún reproduciendo el discurso de Spork]

[Espacio. La Mini-Nave de ZIM es golpeada por un Rayo Tractor]

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[ZIM está en el podio, atado con horribles cadenas. Está vigilado por dos Guardias Mamut, el doble de grandes que sus guardias anteriores]

Rojo:

Buen intento, ZIM.

Púrpura:

Me gustaría saber por qué llevaba un Spork inflable con él.

Los Cerebros:

Tenemos nuestra conclusión...

[ZIM se muerde el labio. Los Altezas están contentísimos]

Púrpura (a Rojo):

Tío... no más ZIM! Imagina eso!

Rojo (a Púrpura):

Lo sé... Lo he imaginado toda mi vida!

Los Cerebros:

NUESTRA CONCLUSIÓN: el ID PAK del Irken ZIM está averiado y ha dado paso a una trayectoria de datos corruptos. ES... UN DEFECTUOSO.

[Rojo y Púrpura están enormemente alegres. ZIM parece encogerse]

Los Cerebros:

Los datos del Irken ZIM no son permitidos en el colectivo. Su PAK le será retirado, y borrado.

ZIM:

Pero no puedo VIVIR sin mi PAK!

Púrpura:

OOOOOOH... WAW. Qué desgracia. QUÉ DURO, ZIM.

[El PAK de ZIM es retirado. Los cables se conectan a él y empiezan a absorber datos. ZIM observa un monitor, horrorizado, mientras ve todos los datos saliendo de un icono de ZIM y entrando en un icono de papelera. Su vida está acabando]

ZIM:

No... ESTO ES UN ERROR! He mencionado que SOY ZIM?!

Los ojos de los Cerebros se encienden con los datos filtrándose dentro de ellos. En un travelling, seguimos los cables que entran en sus cuerpos y entramos en...

[Extraña Zona Cibernética - Otoño]

[El mundo dentro de los Cerebros es un vacío de realidad virtual donde las memorias de ZIM salen de portales y entran al surreal tecno-paisaje. La voz de ZIM hace eco por el agujero, y oímos familiares frases de episodios anteriores]

Los Cerebros:

Algo va mal... demasiados... datos erróneos... pasando por nosotros de una vez... no podemos procesar... el horror... Volviéndonos... locos!

[Sala de Juicios del Planeta Juzgamentia]

[Salen chispas de los Cerebros. Les oímos soltar frases ininteligibles. ZIM es soltado de sus cadenas. Los Altezas miran, confusos. El PAK de ZIM le es recolocado y éste parece ganar energía]

Los Cerebros:

INVASOR ZIM, por tus horribles crímenes... te declaramos... EL IRKEN MÁS INCREÍBLE DE LA HISTORIA!

ZIM (feliz):

Eh, gracias. Realmente lo soy.

Púrpura:

NO! NO PODÉIS HACER ESO! ES UN DEFECTUOSO! YA HABÍAIS DECIDIDO!

Los Cerebros (volviéndose cada vez más locos):

Ohhh... ANIMAOS! PEQUEÑA... ABEJA... aargh... LA LOCURA...

[Los Altezas se quedan mirando a los lunáticos Cerebros. ZIM sonríe a las cámaras]

Los Cerebros:

Y por ser TÚ, ZIM, te regalamos diez minutos para pilotar la Inmensa!

[Espacio. La Masiva da vueltas por el espacio]

[Interior de La Masiva. ZIM pilota la nave como un niño conduce un coche de choque en una feria. Los Altezas estás detrás suyo, sollozando]

ZIM (el Irken más feliz del espacio):

WOOOOHOOOOOO! Realmente me conocéis! Gracias, MIS ALTEZAS!

[Exterior de la Casa de Zim en la Tierra - Noche]

[Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad en la Tierra. Un coche deja a GIR en la puerta de su casa]

Humano: Que lástima todo eso de que te derrocaran como líder de la Tierra, y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero oye...

[GIR escucha muy sinceramente, mientras come su perrito caliente y bebe su SuckMunky. Entra a la casa. En cuanto cierra la puerta, el techo se abre y la Mini-Nave de ZIM entra en el hangar. El techo se cierra]

[Salón de la Casa de ZIM. GIR se sienta en el sofá, que está sucio con comida y bebida derramada. ZIM baja del techo, muy irritado]

ZIM:

Mira todo esto. Me voy y toda la misión queda interrumpida! GAH!

[GIR levanta su perrito caliente y hace "squeak!" en saludo. ZIM ya está entrando en un ascensor y no mira a GIR]

ZIM:

Sí, síiiii. Yo también me alegro de verte.

[GIR bebe más SuckMunky y derrama mucho encima de su disfraz de perrito. GIR se hurga el bolsillo y saca el medallón que le dieron antes. En el medallón está inscrito: "REY GIR: AMO DE LA TIERRA". GIR ríe tontamente]

Fin.


End file.
